Un ange dans la nuit noire
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare Borgia ne peut dormir. Sa soeur Lucrezia vient de se marier. Demain, elle partira loin de lui. Il souffre, et ferait n'importe quoi pour la garder près de lui. Au moment où il rumine ses pensées, on toque à sa porte. Qui viendrait le déranger au beau milieu de la nuit ? Une seule personne : Lucrezia Borgia, sa soeur...


**Coucou tout le monde ! Et voici encore un nouvel OS sur The Borgias, toujours sur le couple Cesare/Lucrezia mais cette fois-ci très très différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant ! Il est ici complètement sorti de mon imagination et l'idée m'est venu d'une amie qui m'a parlée de son cours de philosophie XD **

**Déjà, il est beaucoup plus long, et ATTENTION, il met en avant un lemon. Pas très hard, et j'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, car il fallait vraiment trouver le bon milieu, faire un lemon qui ne tourne pas aux sexe dit vite fait où trop hard qu'on peut trouver la plupart du temps, il fallait vraiment quelque chose qui corresponde à Cesare et Lucrezia et j'espère y avoir réussi, car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire OS, j'ai beaucoup effacée, beaucoup réécris et j'espère que ce résultat final vous plaira, de tout coeur.**

**Donc, l'image de couverture de la fic ne correspond pas à la scène de la saison 3 qu'elle représentente, seulement j'ai trouvée que cette image représentait parfaitement bien mon OS. J'écrirais également sur cette fameuse scène, alors à ne pas confondre. **

**Donc voilà, je croise les doigts pour que vous appréciez ce OS et je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **_

**Sadi, review pour « Tout n'est que mensonge, mon âme » : Merci infiniment pour ces adorables reviews sur mon dernier OS ! :D Oui j'adore aussi, je trouve que les Borgia était d'une certaine manière la « mafia » de cette époque mdr XD **

**Oui pour moi Cesare déteste mentir à sa soeur et j'ai vraiment voulu souligner ce point dans ce OS, je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plu ! :D**

**Ah oui en effet ! Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur, j'ai modifiée cela ! Quand j'écris sur leur couple, je suis tellement emballé que je ne fais attention à rien mdr XD**

**Voilà ! Je pense que toute la complexité de la relation Cesare/Juan/Lucrezia ne date pas d'hier, cela s'est cultivé sur des années ! Cesare et Juan sont trop différents pour être aussi proche que le voudrait leur père et j'ai l'intention d'écrire un OS sur le moment où Cesare tue Juan. Encore un défi ! :D Juan n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais pour moi, il est juste bourré de défauts et rongé par la jalousie, et j'avoue qu'il me fascine vraiment, il y'aura aussi un OS entièrement à ses yeux et deux sur lui et Lucrezia **

**Cela dépend de quel point de vu on se place, pour le pouce de Lucrezia XD J'ai dans l'idée que Lucrezia à été plus que choyée et surprotégée dans son enfance. Et quand on est ainsi protégée de tout, on à tendance à grandir beaucoup moins vite, c'est pour ça que Lucrezia à 14 ans, continue de jouer aux poupées (comme le précise Rodrigo dans une scène de la saison 1) et parait si enfantine. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais rien à eu affronter, parce qu'elle à été terriblement gâtée, parce qu'on ne lui à probablement jamais dit non **** Donc je pense que c'est crédible qu'à 9 ans, elle suce encore son pouce, car elle grandit beaucoup moins vite que la normal. Avant d'être brutalement lancé dans une terrible épreuve… :'( **

**Je n'ai pas encore vu la série en VO mais il le faut, je veux les entendre c'est « My Love » XD Mais les « mon âmes » du doubleur à la si belle voix de François Arnaud m'ont marqués, ils sont si magnifiques **

**Oui on peut dire une chose c'est que Rodrigo n'a vraiment pas eu ce qu'il voulait avec ses enfants, malgré ses efforts XD Oui j'ai tenu à mettre un peu avant le côté sombre de Cesare qui reviendra souvent dans mes textes, parce qu'il à vraiment une part d'ombre en lui, tout comme Juan et Lucrezia mais pour chacun des trois, elle est différente **

**Merci beaucoup pour ces adorables commentaires, qui me donne si envie de continuer ! **

**Sadi, review pour « Des ailes brisées » : Ahh, merci, merci ! Je suis heureuse que cet OS t'ait plu car à moi, il est celui que je trouve que j'ai le plus ratée. Oui, elle nous embête Ursula, franchement quelle idiote ! Elle demande à Cesare d'être libérée et quand il le fait… Madame cris au scandale et s'en va dans un couvent. Elle m'a vraiment gavée, cette fille, et j'ai été bien contente qu'elle meure afin de se débarrasser d'elle. Paolo est un garçon adorable… Mais bien sur je préfère voir Lucrezia avec Cesare XD**

**Non je ne te le conseillerais pas en effet. De rien, il fallait que je te prévienne **** il y'avait quelques scènes au début entre Lucrezia et Cesare qui était vraiment bonnes mais qu'elle tue son père et essaie de tuer Cesare… C'est n'importe quoi et ça me brise le cœur. **

**Merci pour ces adorables compliments, je suis toujours heureuse que cela te plaise autant ! Oui on peut dire que j'ai réduit à rien du tout notre chère Ursula XD Heureusement, je crois que j'en ai bientôt fini avec les OS de la saison 1 et je vais plutôt m'attaquer à la saison 2 et 3 prochainement ) il me reste peut-être encore un où deux OS sur la 1 et c'est fini. Plus d'Ursula embêtante mdr. **

**Oui pour moi Cesare à vraiment quelque chose… d'horriblement sombre en lui, qui pourrait le pousser à des violences extrêmes, surtout si on touche à Lucrezia (je vais jouer avec cette idée plus tard) et j'aime l'idée qu'il à une petite voix obscure dans sa tête, une voix inhumaine quelques fois qui le pousse à faire des choses cruelles.**

**Ah oui je suis certaine qu'il l'a pensée, ça à du le mettre intérieurement dans une telle rage de voir sa Lucrezia ainsi ! XD**

**En tout cas merci, merci de me lire encore et de commenter à chaque fois, oh oui tu alimente mon inspiration au point où tu ne l'imagine même pas :D Je pense que ce nouveau texte te plaira, il est très particulier, très différent de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant XD Hâte de voir ce que tu en pensera, je stress ! :D Merci beaucoup encore !**

Cesare Borgia était allongé sur son lit, depuis des heures, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le haut plafond de sa chambre, sa robe de cardinal rouge accroché a la chaise de son petit bureau de chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, le noir complet régnait sur Rome, ainsi que le silence. La fête du mariage de Lucrezia était finie depuis longtemps, voilà des heures qu'il l'avait couchée dans sa chambre nuptial, seule.

Etait-ce la perspective de la laisser partir à Pesaro avec ce monstre qui le rendait insomniaque ? Oui. Et non. Cesare avait toujours du mal à s'endormir. Mais quand il était préoccupé par le sort de ses proches, comme à cet instant, c'était encore pire, en effet. L'idée qu'il ne pourrait rien pour Lucrezia une fois qu'elle serait à Pesaro, totalement livrée aux mains de son mari, lui donnait la nausée.

La chaleur et la migraine jouaient aussi. Seigneur, il faisait si chaud ! La dernière fois que Rome avait connu un été aussi brûlant, il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant et Lucrezia n'étaient même pas encore venus au monde. D'habitude, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il y était habitué, n'était-il pas espagnol après tout ? Son sang était naturellement chaud. Mais le vin et cette horrible sensation qu'il avait sentie toute la journée l'avait rendu irritable. Et il mourrait de chaud. Même en dormant totalement nu comme il l'était à cet instant, il avait toujours aussi chaud. Il soupira profondément et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier ses problèmes et de dormir. Le sommeil lui ferait un bien fou et lui ferait oublier pendant quelques heures que Lucrezia partait demain au premières lueurs du jour.

Il était sur le point de basculer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups timides à sa porte. Immédiatement, ses yeux se rouvrirent et il eut envie de frapper le matelas. Imbécile ! Quel crétin avait osé le dérangée alors qu'il était enfin en train de s'endormir ? Il se leva et enfila rapidement un pantalon de coton et, avec colère, glissa sa main sous son oreiller pour saisir la lame qu'il y cachait. C'était sûrement un serviteur – et il allait se prendre une belle remontrance – mais mieux valait être prudent.

Cesare ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'apprêta à dire sa façon de penser à quiconque était derrière mais quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur et il ne parvint pas un dire un mot de méchant.

- Lucrezia ? Chuchota-t-il.

C'était bien elle, avec ses longs cheveux couleur de lin qui brillait d'une façon hypnotique à la lumière de la lune qui transperçait derrière les grandes fenêtres du couloir. Ils étaient détachés, loin de la coiffure bien réalisée qu'elle avait quand il l'avait laissé dans la chambre, et ses belles boucles dorées tombait élégamment sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle portait toujours sa robe de mariée mais elle était chiffonnée et à demi ouverte dans le dos à ce qu'il en devinait, vu la manière dont elle tombait légèrement à l'avant. Mais ce qu'il vit tout de suite, c'est le regard hagard et apeuré de Lucrezia.

- Que fais-tu là, mon âme ? Murmura Cesare en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit d'une voix basse, les lèvres tremblantes :

- Je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre… Ce n'était pas la mienne, Cesare, et j'étais toute seule. Toute seule dans cette grande chambre sombre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mon frère. J'ai eu… J'ai eu peur mais je ne saurais dire de quoi.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, et Cesare sentit son cœur se fendre, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lucrezia pleurer. Il prit le visage de sa soeur entre ses mains et eut le réflexe de poser ses lèvres sur ses joues, effaçant ses larmes de sa bouche. Elle avait eu peur, dit-elle. N'était-ce pas de la venu de son époux ? N'avait-elle pas craint cela sans vraiment le comprendre ? Cela n'aurait pas été surprenant, elle était si jeune. Et elle ignorait qu'il s'était assuré que Giovanni Sforza la laisse en paix cette nuit. Il sentit le goût salé et le léger sanglot de Lucrezia la fit trembler et posa son front contre le sien.

- Viens, ma soeur. Entre. Mieux vaut éviter qu'on te voit ici à cet heure-ci.

Avant, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de dire cela. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que Lucrezia vienne le voir dans sa chambre, elle l'avait souvent fait par le passé et vice versa, et très souvent de nuit. Mais elle était mariée aujourd'hui et cette nuit était sa nuit de noces. Elle aurait du être dans une chambre avec son époux, et non avec son frère. On se poserait bien des questions si on la voyait venir voir Cesare si tard dans la nuit. Certes, il n'y avait que les serviteurs qui auraient pu la voir mais ils parlaient toujours trop et les rumeurs circulaient toujours trop vite.

Il l'a fit donc entrer rapidement dans sa chambre et ferma le battant derrière eux. Lucrezia alla s'asseoir sur le lit, comme à son habitude, et adressa un sourire triste à son frère :

- Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillée…

- Non, non. Je ne dormais pas, mentit Cesare. Je n'y parvenais pas.

Lucrezia le regarda d'un air interrogateur :

- Pourquoi, mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ?

Il eut un rire sec. Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, après tout, un quart même. Il s'approcha de sa soeur et s'assit sur le sol afin d'être près de ses genoux.

- A ton avis, ma soeur ? Je pensais à aujourd'hui. A demain. Et aux semaines à venir, aux mois. Aux mois où tu sera loin de nous.

Il passa sa main sur un des genoux de sa soeur, le serrant dans sa main et lui sourit, ne voulant pas aggraver son évidente tristesse avec ces paroles. Elle lui rendit un peu et laissa promener son regard sur la pièce, ses yeux vagabondant, observant les meubles. Le bureau sur lequel elle s'était si souvent assis pour regarder les serviteurs prendre les mesures des vêtement se son frère, tout en parlant et en riant avec lui. Les longues soirées de discussions, allongés sur ce même lit. Cesare voyait ses souvenirs défilés dans ses yeux aussi bien que si c'était les siens.

- Cela va me manquer, déclara-t-elle avec nostalgie. Les heures que je passais ici avec toi.

- Ce n'est fini pour toujours, mon âme, dit Cesare d'un ton rassurant. Tu reviendras, quelques fois et je passerais te voir à Pesaro.

- Je ne sais pas si cela plaira à mon époux, grommela Lucrezia en essuyant ses larmes de sa main. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il aime grand-chose. Il ne semble prendre plaisir à rien. Ni à danser, ni à parler, ni à boire, ni aux pièces de théâtre. Il n'a pas rit une fois lors de la pièce que Juan nous à choisit. Moi non plus, cela dit, mais tout le monde riait. Toutes les personnes plus âgées. Même toi, mon frère, tu à ri. Mais pas lui. Connaît-il seulement le rire ?

Elle eut un rire dépité et se tordit les mains, visiblement tourmentée. Cesare ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il l'observa attentivement. Ce n'est pas seulement les nuits qu'elle craignait de passer avec cet homme. Mais les jours, la vie du quotidien. Elle aussi sentait que cet homme ne lui convenait pas. La jeune fille souriante de la basilique Saint-Pierre avait disparue maintenant qu'elle avait pu l'observer.

- M'aimera-t-il un jour, mon frère ? Chuchota Lucrezia en le regardant. M'aimera-t-il un jour autant que tu m'aimes ?

« Jamais. Jamais il ne t'aimera, ne serait-ce qu'un seul quart de ce que je ressens pour toi, simplement parce que c'est impossible de t'aimer plus que moi, mon petit angelot. Mais aussi parce que cet homme ne semblait pas capable d'aimer ». Jamais il ne lui dirait cela. Elle était bien assez terrifiée comme cela pour qu'il en rajoute encore. Mais il doutait vraiment qu'un jour Giovanni Sforza puisse s'attacher à elle d'une quelconque manière. Et, même si il avait conscience à quel point c'était un désir égoïste, il ne le désirait pas.

- Personne ne peut t'aimer comme je t'aime, Lucrezia, rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et je me contrefous de ce qu'il aime où non, mon âme. Il ne m'empêchera pas de te voir. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de passer du temps avec toi. Et certainement pas ce Sforza.

Lucrezia lui sourit, un peu rassurée par les paroles de son frère. Elle pencha sa main vers lui et lui caressa la joue tendrement et Cesare frissonna au contact de la peau de sa soeur. Il vénérait ces caresses éphémères qu'elle lui accordait de temps à autre. Une main douce sur sa joue, des lèvres tendres. Rien ne lui faisait jamais plus plaisir que cela.

- Mon frère… murmura Lucrezia, de nouveau sérieuse. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Cesare sourit. Elle pourrait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, jamais il ne lui dirait non, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle pourrait bien lui demander de monter au ciel pour aller lui décrocher des étoiles pour qu'elle puisse s'en faire des boucles d'oreilles qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen d'y parvenir.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon âme, lui sourit-il avec tendresse.

- Est-ce que je peux…. Dormir ici ce soir ? Avec toi ? Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette chambre sombre, Cesare. Je ne veux pas dormir seule ce soir…

Cesare se raidit un peu mais il savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse quand les yeux de Lucrezia se remplirent de larmes à l'idée de dormir seule. Il détestait tellement l'a voir pleurer qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'éviter. Lucrezia avait dormi des tas de fois avec lui quand elle était enfant et qu'elle avait peur du noir où des cauchemars. Leur mère était d'avis qu'il ne fallait rien faire quand un enfant craignait le noir, qu'avec le temps ils s'y habituaient. Mais Cesare ne supportait jamais d'entendre les pleurs de Lucrezia. Alors, quand tout le monde dormait profondément, il venait dans sa chambre pour allumer une bougie qu'il posait près d'elle, afin qu'elle est de la lumière lorsqu'elle se réveillerait au cour de la nuit, comme cela lui arrivait souvent quand elle s'endormait dans le noir. Quelques fois, quand elle avait vraiment très peur au point de ne pas en fermer l'œil de la nuit, il restait près d'elle, s'allongeant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, en confiance, sachant que son frère ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Et une fois qu'elle savait que Cesare venait lui allumer une bougie, elle se réveilla beaucoup moins de fois au cours de la nuit, pour finir par ne plus craindre le noir au bout de quelques années. Elle avait guéri cette peur doucement, avec du temps et de la tendresse. Inutile de la brusquer où de la priver de lumière.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus 8 ans et c'était une femme mariée. Même si il était son frère, qu'elle dorme dans le même lit que lui aurait été mal vu. Inconvenant. Cesare ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis… Mais elle n'en aurait que si on les voyait. Et puis, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Il sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être mise en confiance, d'être rassurée quand aux jours à venir. Et de rester près de lui, encore une fois.

Et il doit dire que lui aussi désirait rester près d'elle cette nuit. La tenir dans ses bras pendant des heures où elle ne serait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Comment résister à cette idée ? Même si elle signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit, car elle devrait s'en aller avant le lever du jour et retourner dans sa chambre afin que personne ne se doute qu'elle s'était échappée pour aller dans un autre lit. Allez savoir ce que les gens imagineraient. Et de toute manière, il n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. Il désirait profiter de chaque seconde où il sentirait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien avant qu'elle parte pour un temps indéfini.

- D'accord, soupira Cesare. Mais tu devras retourner dans ta chambre avant qu'ils se réveillent tous.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête en se levant pour allez se débarrasser de sa robe. Cesare ouvrit la bouche pour protester – seigneur, elle n'allait pas se mettre en chemise de nuit devant lui… - mais il n'en eu pas le temps, car comme il l'avait bien deviné, la robe de Lucrezia était partiellement ouverte et elle n'avait eu qu'à tirer un peu pour la faire tomber. Elle apparut alors diaphane aux yeux de Cesare. Sa légère chemise de nuit blanche lui donnait presque l'apparence d'un fantôme avec la lueur de la lune. Ses bas blancs donnaient un aspect si élégant à ses mollets. Cesare déglutit, prit de court. Il allait lui dire de se rhabiller mais là encore elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se dirigea vers le lit, et se glissa entre les draps.

Lucrezia remonta le drap jusqu'à son menton et Cesare se calma un peu. Ainsi, elle ressemblait davantage à l'enfant qu'il connaissait qu'à la jeune femme qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Elle devait simplement avoir chaud, comme lui. Qui ne mourrait sous cette température étouffante ? Il faisait pourtant nuit. Cesare se passa la main sur le visage en se disant que cette nuit promettait d'être longue. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il se disait cela.

Il se mit au lit à son tour et Lucrezia lui sourit avec amour et une fois qu'il fut allongé, elle vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse nu. Cesare sentit alors son cœur battre la chamade. Ils avait déjà dormi ensemble mais pas ainsi. Jamais aussi dénudés, jamais aussi grands, jamais aussi près l'un de l'autre. Il sentit sa peau le brûler presque à l'endroit où Lucrezia posa sa joue sur son torse. Son bras eu le réflexe de venir s'entourer autour d'elle, la pressant davantage contre lui. Elle soupira doucement et frotta son visage contre lui.

Cesare était tendu comme un arc. Ce n'était pas une position… propre aux frères et sœurs. Il s'était déjà quelques fois endormi ainsi avec ses amantes…

« Par tout les cieux, que t'arrive-t-il, bon sang ? Pourquoi tu penses ainsi ? Tu tiens ta soeur dans tes bras, comme tu l'a fais des centaines de fois, c'est tout ».

Mais il ne le ressentait pas de la même manière. Sa main descendit sur le bras de Lucrezia, de bas en haut, doucement. Chaque centimètre de peau qu'il effleurait lui procurait de puissants frissons dans les doigts. Cesare n'était pas novice avec les femmes, il avait déjà eu bien amantes qu'il avait caressées de toutes les manières qu'on puisse imaginer et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette puissance qu'il ressentait à cet instant juste en effleurant le bras de sa soeur.

Soudain, il eut honte de ses pensées. De ses pensées malsaines. Sa soeur était venu en toute innocence pour avoir l'affection de son grand frère et lui il laissait ces étranges idées perverses lui traversés l'esprit… Il enleva la main du bras de Lucrezia pour aller lui caresser les cheveux. Un geste affectueux et simple. Un geste fraternel.

Lucrezia soupira doucement et il ferma les yeux, enroulant une boucle blonde autour de son doigt et parvint un peu à se détendre et à ne penser à rien pendant quelques secondes. C'était apaisant. Mais soudain, il sentit la main de Lucrezia se déplacer et venir sur son torse. Il ne dit rien mais ouvrit les yeux. La petite main douce remonta sur son torse, puis redescendit lentement. Elle promena ses doigts sur tout le buste de son frère. Un geste qu'elle avait déjà eu par le passé mais là, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression qu'elle tirait sur ses nerfs à chacun de ses effleurements. N'en pouvant plus, il stoppa sa main et chuchota :

- Lucrezia…

Elle se redressa sur ses mains et tourna la tête afin de pouvoir voir son frère mais il ne la voyait pas très bien dans l'obscurité. Il ne voyait que ses cheveux blonds autour de visage et ne put dire son expression.

- J'ai peur, Cesare, dit-elle tout bas.

Cesare fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait dire mais il ne s'attendait certes pas à cela. Il avança sa main pour lui caresser à nouveaux les cheveux. Jamais il ne se lasserait de sentir leur douceur entre ses doigts.

- Peur de quoi, mon âme ?

Elle blottit sa joue contre son torse une nouvelle fois mais de façon à toujours pouvoir le regarder et resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de murmurer d'une voix si basse qu'il entendit à peine ce qu'elle dit :

- De cet acte que les hommes aime tant. Cet acte qui se produit dans la chambre à coucher… Et que je devrais faire avec mon époux quand je serais demain soir.

Cesare comprit, bien sur. Et cela ne l'étonna guère. C'était une peur que toutes les jeunes vierges avaient en elle et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour la rassurer.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlée avec mère ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tendue.

Il était un peu mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet si intime avec sa jeune soeur… Surtout avec les pensées qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il aurait bien aimée effacer de sa mémoire. Mais il devait s'assurer que leur mère avait prévenu Lucrezia de comment cela fonctionnait.

- Un peu, répondit-elle sans donner plus de détails.

Cesare se redressa, la repoussant quelques peu et prit soin d'allumer une bougie sur la table de chevet à côté du lit afin des les éclairer. Si ils devaient aborder un sujet aussi sérieux, il tenait à voir le visage de sa soeur. Il s'adossa contre la tête de lit et Lucrezia s'assit en tailleur, ses jambes collées à celles de Cesare.

- Un peu, c'est-à-dire ? L'interrogea-t-il directement en se penchant vers elle. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui va se passer, demain soir ?

Un petit rire nerveux la secoua et elle baissa les yeux, ne répondant pas, ce qui inquiéta Cesare. Leur mère avait tout de même du la prévenir de ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre ! Etait-ce la timidité qui l'empêchait de parler ? Il glissa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux :

- Mon âme, il est un peu tard pour la timidité. Je veux que tout se passe bien pour toi, je veux t'aider autant que je le peux… Et si il faut que je t'explique ce qui va arriver lors de la nuit de…

- Je sais ce qui va se passer, mon frère, l'interrompit-elle. Je sais comment on fait les enfants. Ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme une fois qu'ils sont couchés, je sais tout cela. Maman a été très claire sur le sujet. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'effraie, Cesare. Toutes les femmes doivent le faire un où jour l'autre… C'est de le faire avec _lui._

Cesare soupira. Pour cela, hélas, il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'aider. Il lui avait offert une nuit de tranquillité et Dieu qu'il aurait aimé faire plus, qu'il aurait aimée qu'elle n'ait jamais a partagée le lit de cet homme ! Ce qu'elle lui avait dit là lui confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà : elle n'était pas prête. Elle était trop jeune, bien trop jeune pour cela. Mais allez expliquer cela à leur père.

- Il est tellement… Oh, Cesare ! S'exclama-t-elle en venant se blottir contre lui. Il n'a… Il n'a aucune tendresse, aucune douceur, rien. Même quand on dansait, ses mains étaient brutales. Si il ne sait pas danser sans faire mal, comment pourrait-il être tendre dans la chambre conjugale ?

Cesare serra ses bras autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. La voir ainsi lui déchira le cœur et il eut lui aussi envie de pleurer mais il se retint. Jamais il ne verserait une larme devant elle, surtout si elle-même se sentait mal. Il avait envie de pleurer de frustration, de rage, de peine. Il était totalement coincé, il ne voyait aucune possibilité pour épargner cela à Lucrezia et cela le rendait fou de rage.

- J'aimerais t'aider, Lucrezia, j'aimerais tant… Mais je ne peux pas, mon âme, dit-il, chaque mot lui coûtant horriblement.

Sa soeur ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de blottir son visage au creux de son cou. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis. Mais il ne lui posa pas la question, se contentant d'essayer de la calmer en lui frottant doucement le dos. Au bout d'un moment, les tremblements cessèrent. Et elle chuchota alors d'une voix très différente d'il y'a un instant :

- Si, tu peux m'aider.

Il y'avait de la détermination dans sa voix et Cesare se retint de gémir. Si elle lui demandait d'aller tuer où castrer ce Giovanni Sforza, il dirait oui sur le champ et le ferait avec une joie immense. Il se voyait déjà en train de le faire, entendait déjà ses hurlements et cela lui procura un frisson de joie. Mais elle ne devait surtout pas lui demander cela. Cela déclarerait une guerre avec les Sforza au moment où ils avait le plus besoin d'eux. Il ne saurait comment lui répondre si elle lui demandait ceci. Mais il est très probable qu'il signe leur perte à tous.

Lucrezia leva les yeux vers lui et les plongea dans le sien et au lieu de trouver la rage meurtrière qu'il attendait, il vit… de la passion ? Du désir ? Ce regard le captiva. Il n'avait jamais vu cela chez sa soeur mais c'était… magnifique. Il avait l'impression d'être observée par une puissante et gracieuse lionne. Forte et déterminée. Passionnée. Elle s'approcha doucement et il ne dit toujours rien, prisonnier de son regard. Il ne parvenait plus à penser de façon correcte, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Doucement, alors, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un baiser hésitant mais rempli d'envie. Cesare n'avait jamais connu une telle douceur dans les lèvres d'une femme et pourtant il en avait embrassé tant ! Il lui rendit son baiser, sans y mettre la langue, la laissant s'approcher. Les lèvres de sa soeur étaient…

Sa soeur. Il était en train d'embrasser _sa soeur. _Il revint alors brutalement à lui et se rendit compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et il l'a repoussa.

- Bon sang, Lucrezia…

- C'est ainsi que tu peux m'aider, mon frère ! S'exclama-t-elle sans élever la voix mais en prenant le visage de son frère entre ses douces mains. Je ne veux pas donner ma virginité à cet homme, Cesare, je ne le veux pas ! Il me fera mal…

- La première fois est toujours douloureuse pour une femme, Lucrezia, haleta Cesare en attrapant ses mains dans les siennes pour la repousser mais elle ne le laissa pas faire et il n'y mettait pas non plus toute sa force.

- Mais elle l'est moins si l'homme est affectueux, insista-t-elle. Maman me l'a dit, si un homme est doux… C'est plus supportable. Cela peut même devenir agréable… Et il ne sera pas doux, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne veux pas souffrir comme ça, Cesare… Mais tu peux l'empêcher. Tu peux l'empêcher ! Si… si c'est toi qui le fais…

- Oh, mon âme, ce que tu dis est de la folie, gémit Cesare en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Son esprit tournoyait à toute vitesse et il n'arrivait pas à arrêtez une pensée précise. Il savait qu'elle avait raison pour Sforza, évidemment et savoir que sa soeur serait livrer à cette brute épaisse le tourmentait autant que l'horrifiait. Oui, il avait deviné que cet homme serait incapable d'être doux avec elle, comme il se devait et qu'elle passerait sûrement une nuit de noces épouvantables… Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'en empêcher. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

« Menteur » siffla la voix dans sa tête qui aimait venir le tourmenter de temps à autre, la même voix qui lui avait chuchoté ses pensées de luxure au sujet de sa soeur un peu plus tôt à peine. Cette voix qui lui montrait des images sanglantes de meurtre et de massacre. Et elle disait souvent la vérité, comme à cet instant. Oui, il avait désiré sa soeur. Son innocente petite soeur. Bon sang… Oserait-il faire ça ? Dépuceler sa propre soeur ? Il ôta sa main de son visage pour observer celui de sa soeur, qui le regardait d'un air suppliant. Un air qui le vaincu complètement.

- C'est un péché, Lucrezia, murmura Cesare d'une voix rauque en caressant la joue de sa soeur d'un geste tendre. Un péché que même le pape de Rome ne peut pardonner.

- Est-ce vraiment un péché de s'aimer ? Répliqua-t-elle en serrant la main qui était sur sa joue et de fermer les yeux. Je veux que ce soit toi, Cesare. Je veux que tu sois le premier. Tu es le seul homme en qui j'ai réellement confiance. Même en père, je ne peux pas… Il n'y à que toi, Cesare. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, encore hésitante, mais cette fois Cesare avait toute sa tête et prit le contrôle de la situation. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de Lucrezia et lui rendit son baiser avec passion, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle marqua un temps de surprise mais répondit à l'assaut de son frère avec la même frénésie et Cesare gémit de désir. Enfin… Il connaissait le goût véritable de ces lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois effleurer, tant de fois senti la légère douceur sans la savourer réellement.

Dire que ces paroles l'avaient bouleversés serait un euphémisme. Sentir qu'il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle lui réchauffait le cœur au point où il pourrait mourir heureux, ce soir. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la pressa contre son torse nu, sentant sa poitrine se presser contre lui et il n'eut plus qu'une envie : la débarrasser de cette chemise de nuit. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il ignorait quelle folie ils étaient en train de commettre. Il savait que demain matin, il le regretterait et que cela bouleverserait leur vie à jamais. Mais il le désirait. Il le désirait au point d'en avoir mal. Et savoir qu'il lui éviterait une première fois cauchemardesque à défaut de l'éloignait totalement de Giovanni Sforza… le réconfortait un peu. Et la rassurait énormément. Mais il devait quand même s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle désirait.

- Lucrezia, fit-il en détachant ses lèvres des siennes, haletant. Est-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu pourrais le regretter après. Et tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière.

Elle reprit un peu son souffle, mordillant ses lèvres déjà rougies par son baiser et il se sentit durcir, durcir de désir pour elle. Il pria pour qu'elle ne reculera pas maintenant mais si elle le faisait, il ne dirait absolument rien et la laisserait s'en aller. Qu'importe à quel point cela le ferait souffrir. Lucrezia lui sourit, le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Oui. Oui, j'en suis sûre. Toi, tu prendras soin de moi, je le sais. Tu seras tendre et doux. Tout ce qu'il n'est pas.

Il la regarda intensément, le cœur battant. Comme elle avait raison. Jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal, plutôt souffrir mille morts que de la faire souffrir elle. Quand elle sera dans ses bras cette nuit, il la traiterait comme si elle était un objet délicat et précieux. Fragile. Cette nuit lui appartiendrait, à elle et à son plaisir. Il ne s'occuperait que d'elle, pas de lui. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas un instant de prendre le plaisir le plus intense qu'il n'aurait jamais eu.

Cesare reprit alors ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et il sentit qu'elle était encore novice dans ce domaine, entre autres choses et cela le fit sourire. Il prendrait un plaisir immense à l'initier à l'art des baisers et de l'amour. Il fallait qu'elle sache tout le bonheur et la béatitude qu'on pouvait en retirer. Au moins une fois.

Il joua de ses lèvres comme on jouait d'un instrument, les mordillant doucement, les possédant voracement puis tendrement, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elle manqua de souffle. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre avec sa soeur. Libre de glisser ses mains derrière elle pour la presser contre lui, libre d'empoigner doucement ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser. Mais il fallait qu'il retienne son désir, sinon quoi il l'aurait basculé sur le lit et l'aurait prise sans autres préliminaires. Il devait être patient, attentif. Cette nuit était à elle.

Elle était timide, sa Lucrezia. Elle répondait favorablement à ses baisers mais n'osait pas vraiment le toucher, à part de légers effleurements sur le torse. Cesare prit alors ses petites mains délicates et les posa pleinement sur sa poitrine, l'incitant à le caresser, et il frissonna en sentant la douceur de ses paumes contre lui. Elle soupira contre sa bouche qu'il n'avait pas libérée et laissa alors ses mains vagabonder sur son corps, allant de son torse ferme à ses épaules, passant sur ses bras musclés pour arriver aux mains de son frère, dont il suivit le geste et ils se retrouvèrent paumes contre paumes, et l'un comme l'autre avait l'impression de sentir la puissance de la foudre émaner de leurs mains lorsqu'elles s'effleurait et Lucrezia gémit sous la puissance du frisson qui la parcourut. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, surpris et bouleversés par les sensations qui les traversaient, grâce au simple toucher de leurs mains, en cet instant.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, jouèrent ensemble un moment, puis Cesare entoura sa soeur de ses bras afin de la retourner et de l'allonger sur le dos mais il ne se mit pas sur elle. Pas maintenant. Il se coucha à ses côtés et observa pendant quelques secondes le magnifique visage de sa soeur éclairée par la lueur de la bougie. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient en boucles élégantes sur les coussins et son expression était remplie de désir. Elle était si belle qu'elle le subjuguait complètement, l'ensorcelait.

- Tu est magnifique, mon âme…, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle sourit, un peu timide mais touchée. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il lui disait à quel point elle était belle. Mais jamais dans de tels circonstances. Cesare se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveaux mais plus doucement, plus tendrement, avec moins de voracité, afin de la mettre en confiance et de la détendre.

Mettant fin au baiser, la main de Cesare alla sur sa joue, qu'il effleura mais sur lequel il ne s'attarda pas. C'était certainement l'endroit qu'il avait plus touché du corps de Lucrezia, après ses mains. Ce soir, il voulait découvrir d'autres parties d'elle, des parties qui lui étaient alors cachés.

Sa main descendit sur ses clavicules, où il sentit le cœur de Lucrezia battre et s'accélérer un peu à son toucher. Il leva les yeux afin d'observer chacune de ses réactions face à ses caresses. Il descendit encore un peu, jusqu'à arriver aux rondeurs de se seins, encore cachés par le tissu de la robe de chambre qu'elle portait. Il ne fit que les effleurer au début, puis fini par remonter afin de glisser sa main sous le tissu pour aller le caresser.

Lucrezia retint son souffle lorsqu'il toucha sa peau et lui-même sentit sa respiration devenir difficile. Elle était tellement parfaite. Son sein tenait pleinement dans sa paume et il le palpa, savourant l'effet de sa douceur sous sa main. Lorsque son pouce effleura doucement son téton déjà durci par le désir, il vit Lucrezia fermer les yeux et gémir.

Cesare ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi. L'idée que c'était lui qui lui faisait ressentir ce désir douloureux l'emplissait de satisfaction. « Elle ne sera jamais vraiment à toi, Sforza. Son cœur sera toujours mien, et ce soir, son corps sera mien également, pour la première fois de sa vie ». Il s'approcha du visage de sa soeur et l'enfouit dans son cou, l'embrassant, le goûtant et savourant le goût délicieux de sa peau sous sa langue. Il sentit alors la main de Lucrezia allez dans ses cheveux et il grogna légèrement en s'approchant davantage d'elle.

- Mon petit angelot… murmura-t-il à son oreille, tandis que ses mains apprenaient en profondeur la beauté de sa poitrine. Ma toute douce…

Il libéra sa poitrine et son cou et se releva afin de la chevaucher, mais ne s'allongea pas. Il était temps de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements. Avec tendresse, il glissa ses mains sous la robe afin d'en attraper l'embout et de le remonter tout en observant le visage de sa soeur, qui le regardait faire sans mot dire, avec une intensité qui le faisait frissonner à chaque centimètre de peau nue gagner.

Lorsqu'il vit apparaître ses seins, il soupira de plaisir. Encore plus beaux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il laissa son désir l'emporta et se pencha vers elle, s'allongeant sur son corps, frêle et fragile sous lui tout en faisant attention à ne pas peser de tout son poids et il reprit ses lèvres tandis que ses mains partait à l'exploration de son corps. Elle haletait sous lui, gémissant sous chacune de ses caresses et chacun de ses gémissements rendait fou de désir Cesare.

Cependant, lorsque la main de son frère descendit plus bas, effleurant le haut de son intimité, elle se crispa légèrement et Cesare releva la tête de sa poitrine, libérant le sein qu'il avait dans la bouche pour regarder sa soeur et vit de l'anticipation sur son visage. Il stoppa immédiatement son geste et murmura d'une voix tendre :

- Tu à peur, mon ange. Veux-tu qu'on arrête ?

- Non, non, se hâta-t-elle de dire, c'est juste que… J'angoisse un peu.

- Si tu veux, nous pouvons continuer ainsi toute la nuit, mon âme. J'adore te caresser et je peux te le prouver…

- Non, Cesare, je veux aller jusqu'au bout, insista-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai juste un peu peur, mais ça va. Tout va bien. Continue, s'il te plait.

Cesare l'observa quelques instants puis lui sourit avec amour. Il baisa doucement ses lèvres avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

- N'aie pas peur, mon âme. Dans mes bras… Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Les paroles de son frère la rassurèrent quelques peu et il le vit alors seulement il se permit de continuer ses caresses. Et pendant qu'il baisa chaque centimètre de sa peau, il ne la quitta pas un instant des yeux, s'assurant bien de n'y voir aucune panique où aucune réticence. C'était normal qu'elle soit craintive, aucune jeune fille n'échappait aux peurs virginales. Mais il ne continuera pas si elle paniquait où si elle pleurait. Lucrezia n'affichait cependant que du désir sur son visage, avec une légère anticipation.

Il tâcha de la détendre, de la préparer, et elle brûla et gémit sous ses caresses les plus intimes, quand il l'effleura dans son intimité avec ses doigts, jouant des nerfs de son corps, l'emmenant au seuil du désir. Cesare, quand à lui, souffrait dans son désir inassouvi, mais il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment prête à l'accueillir. Prête à le recevoir autant qu'à recevoir le plaisir. Prête à devenir femme.

Quand il l'a sentit suffisamment emplie de désir et d'excitation, il ôta son pantalon de soie et elle regarda avec curiosité et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux en voyant la virilité de son frère. Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de trop réfléchir où de tergiverser, mais remonta sur elle afin que leurs visages soit proches et de ses mains, lui écarta doucement les jambes, guettant une résistance qui indiquerait qu'elle voulait l'arrêtez mais n'en trouva aucune. Lucrezia lui prit alors le visage entre les mains et déclara avec empressement :

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux. J'ai besoin que tu me regardes dans les yeux…

Cesare obtempéra et ce qu'il dans les prunelles vertes de sa soeur le bouleversa. De l'amour, de l'amour au point de lui offrir ce cadeau si précieux qu'était son corps vierge, malgré sa peur, malgré le péché que c'était. De la confiance, une confiance sans limite, une confiance aveugle. Et du désir, un désir puissant de le connaître de cette manière. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes sans réellement l'embrasser car il ne voulait pas quitter ses yeux. Il aurait aimée rester éternellement dans ce regard.

Quand il entra en elle quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, et cela fit mal à Cesare aussi. Comme il se détestait de la faire souffrir, même si cette souffrance était un passage obligé avant le plaisir et qu'il savait bien qu'elle aurait souffert davantage avec son mari. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais du à connaître ni la peine ni la douleur physique. Il embrassa ses larmes et lui murmura des mots apaisants :

- Chut, mon âme, chut. Calme-toi. La douleur va disparaître…

Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, pas seulement en tant que frère mais en tant qu'amant, et ce depuis toujours mais qu'il n'en avait jamais réellement eu conscience avant de savoir qu'on allait le lui enlever. Elle finit par se détendre, au bout de plusieurs minutes où Cesare, malgré son désir qui le rendait fou, malgré la torture que d'être en elle, la sentir si serrée autour de lui, était, il ne bougea pas d'un mouvement, ne voulant lui infliger aucune douleur supplémentaire. Il attendit, attendit qu'elle soit bien et qu'elle l'autorise à continuer. Quand elle ondula des hanches contre les siennes, il commença alors à se mouvoir en elle.

Comment décrire ce qu'il ressentit alors ? Au-delà même du plaisir physique, qui était déjà si intense, si puissant ? Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir, avec aucune femme. Chaque coup de rein doux l'emmenait lentement vers le sommet du plaisir, et Lucrezia ne put retenir de puissants gémissements de plaisirs. Cesare s'empara de sa bouche, craignant qu'on l'entende et la serra contre lui.

Il se sentait… fusionné. Complètement en phase avec elle. Il compris alors qu'elle était l'unique. L'unique femme qu'il n'aimera jamais réellement, l'unique femme avec lequel il connaîtrait cette béatitude, ce plaisir si puissant qu'il avait l'impression de connaître le Paradis avant sa mort. Elle était comme faite pour lui, faite pour l'avoir en elle, faite pour connaître cette jouissance. Interdit, disait-ils ? Inceste, disait-ils ? Qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Cet amour, ce plaisir ne pouvait être néfaste. Elle était faite pour lui, pour lui et pour personne d'autre. Son âme soeur.

Cesare lui fit connaître le plaisir charnel comme elle ne l'avait jamais espérée et elle dut mordre l'oreiller afin de ne pas hurler sa jouissance au point d'en réveiller tout le Vatican. A cet instant, ils avaient tout oubliés. Oubliés qu'ils était frères et sœurs, oubliés qu'elle était mariée et lui un homme d'église, envoyée aux oubliettes ces deux situations que leur père leur avait imposées et qu'ils détestait. C'était comme être dans un autre monde, coupée de Rome, coupée de l'Italie, coupée de la Terre entière. Elle était en lui autant qu'il était en elle. Ils frissonnait et vibrait ensemble, unis comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Et comme jamais ils ne le seront plus.

Ensemble, ils atteint le sommet, les portes du Paradis et Cesare la serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds et se mordit violemment la langue afin de ne pas crier sa jouissance. Lucrezia, elle, ne put se retenir et poussa un long cri de plaisir. Elle avait tout oublié dans les bras de son frère, oublié qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas être vus et Cesare ne pensa même plus au fait qu'ils pouvaient être espionnés tandis que sa semence se libérait en elle.

Haletant, en sueurs, ils mirent plusieurs longues minutes à revenir à la réalité, ne se lâchant pas durant tout ce moment, restant accrochés l'un à l'autre, les bras de Lucrezia entoura le torse de son frère et le pressant contre elle tandis qu'ils reprenait leurs respirations. Seulement au bout d'un long moment, Cesare se retira d'elle et elle gémit, sentant un vide brusque. Il roula sur le côté et attira Lucrezia au creux de ses bras. Il ne se sentait pas capable de la laisser partir. Il fallait absolument qu'il la sente encore contre lui, qu'il sache qu'elle était à lui. Encore pour une heure où deux, vu que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Cesare se rappela alors qu'elle avait criée et eut envie pendant un instant d'aller vérifier dans les couloirs que personne, aucun serviteur, ne les avait entendu mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, même pendant quelques minutes. Bientôt, elle lui serait arrachée. Et cette pensée lui fit saigner le cœur et le mit en rage. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, comment Dieu pouvait-il encore vouloir les enlevés l'un à l'autre afin de la donner à un homme qui ne la méritait pas ? Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, voulant la garder à jamais, voulant ne jamais laisser quiconque l'arracher à lui.

Lucrezia rit doucement et se frotta contre lui et il lui caressa les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes de caresses tendres de son frère, il sentit qu'elle s'endormit contre lui. Pendant un instant, il souhaita qu'un serviteur où un garde les ait entendus faire l'amour. Qu'ils aillent répandre la rumeur, qu'ils crient au scandale, au péché. Que cela arrive aux oreilles de Giovanni Sforza et qu'il répudie. Cesare tuerait quiconque essaierait de calomnier où de se moquer de sa soeur. Et elle serait à lui. Pour toujours. Car qui voudrait épouser une femme qui a commis l'inceste ?

Puis il s'en voulut de ses méchantes pensées. Il n'était qu'un sale égoïste. Sa réputation serait ruinée, elle serait rejetée des grandes familles, des bals, de toutes les réceptions imaginables. Elle devrait rester toute sa vie cloîtré dans le Vatican, et serait certainement contrainte de prendre l'habit de nonne. Jamais il ne lui ferait ça. Plutôt mourir de la manière la plus douloureuse. Si un serviteur parlerait, il tâcherait de faire disparaître sa langue.

Soupirant, il devait se résoudre à la laisser partir demain matin. Mais pas encore. Pour encore quelques heures, elle était dans ses bras. Et il vivrait toujours avec le souvenir que c'était à lui qu'elle avait offert sa virginité. Qu'elle lui avait donnée sa confiance et ce cadeau précieux. Et il savait qu'elle ne le regrettait pas. Le lien qu'ils avaient ressenti au moment de l'acte ne mentait pas. Leurs corps iraient sûrement ailleurs, mais leurs cœurs resteront à jamais l'un à l'autre. Il s'était senti envahi par les ténèbres ce soir là. Et elle était venue, tel un ange, éclairer ces pensées obscures qui le hantait. Elle était son ange, son ange venu dans la nuit noire pour le sauver.

Un peu calmé par cette pensée, il se détendit quelques peu et savoura le contact et la douceur de Lucrezia contre lui et ferma les yeux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'endormit à son tour, calme, apaisé, serrant l'être le plus cher dans sa vie contre son cœur.

Du moins le croyait-il.

Dans la philosophie, les rêves sont étranges. Et ils ont plus de significations qu'on ne le pense. La philosophie expliquait que les rêves dont on se rappelait le lendemain matin était des choses sans importances. L'esprit humain était complexe et il savait que certaines choses étaient trop dures à supporter. Alors, il ne laissait filtrer que les rêves inoffensifs, qui pouvait effrayer, bouleverser, plaire, mais qui n'aurait jamais de réel impact sur la vie de la personne qui s'en rappelait.

C'était les rêves qu'on oubliait qui était importants. Les rêves trop dures où trop beaux. Les rêves qui cherchait au fin fond de l'âme et en sortait les sentiments les plus enfouis, si profondément enfouis que celui qui les possédait ignorait leurs présences, la plupart du temps. L'esprit jouait avec ses sentiments la nuit, leurs donnant une image, un goût, une odeur. Mais l'esprit savait que ces rêves auraient un impact trop fort sur la vie de la personne. Que des fois, ils pourraient même le briser. L'esprit humain à une limite à ce qu'il peut supporter et il le sait. Mais on parlait aussi de rêves les plus beaux, les plus magnifiques, les rêves que la personne tuerait pour que cela se produise. Mais qui l'ignorait, presque toujours. L'esprit n'autorisait pas la personne à se souvenir de ses rêves là, car il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas au réveille. Que cela aurait un impact trop bouleversant dans la vie de la personne. Alors il les effaçait, purement et simplement.

C'est ainsi que lorsque Cesare Borgia se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, seul dans son lit, mal reposé, avec toujours cet horrible mal de tête, sentit qu'il avait fait un rêve étrange et troublant. Un rêve qui ne l'avait pas aider à se reposer cette nuit. Il se souvint alors que sa soeur Lucrezia devait partir à Pesaro aujourd'hui et il sentit l'abattement l'envahir tandis qu'il se toilettait et s'habillait.

Une fois près, habillé de sa tunique de cardinal, il sortit de ses appartements, laissant ses serviteurs faire le ménage et pendant qu'il marchait pour allez retrouver sa soeur dans la chambre où il l'avait laissé la nuit dernière, il essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit qui l'avait tant vidée de ses forces.

Mais même en essayant, il ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir.

**Alors ? Pas trop envie de me tuer après cette fin... quelque peu inattendu ? Avez vous appréciez l'idée ? Je tenais vraiment ici à montrer jusqu'où le subconscient de Cesare pouvait aller. En tout cas j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce coup de bluff et j'espère que vous aurez appréciée votre lecture, et si oui... Une petite review ? :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**


End file.
